Two critical aspects of tissue engineering scaffold technology are consistency of the material microstructure as well as uniform cellular distribution within the matrix. Traditional imaging techniques such as confocal microscopy are not suitable for analyzing these factors since the techniques are typically thickness dependent and the scaffolds are largely opaque. Histological techniques are not appropriate since they may distort the system, either during the chemical processing or during sectioning. Magnetic resonance microscopy (MRM) is therefore an ideal candidate because it is both noninvasive and high resolution. The objective is to demonstrate the utility of magnetic resonance microscopy as a means of visualizing tissue development (vascularization and cellular organization) within a tissue engineered construct (dimensions on the order of 10 mm by 10 mm by 5 mm). Specifically, six samples will be analyzed by MRM; two with a known high density, as determined by biochemical techniques, of evenly distributed cellular mass and two with a low density of nonuniformly distributed cellular mass. Two control polymers with no cellular component will be analyzed. Select sections within the polymer will be assessed for tissue mass via image analysis; this information will be contrasted with that obtained via histological techniques and scanning electron microscopy.